TEKKEN The High School Musical
by xfantasygirlx
Summary: Iron Fist High School is putting on a Musical. But will happen when the school rebels are chosen for the main parts. When Hwoarang is paired up with pretty geek Julia Chang. What will the popular girls do if Jin falls for Xiaoyu? Will the musical be okay
1. Pretty Geeks, Rebels and dolls

CHAPTER 1 – PRETTY GEEKS, REBEL GUYS AND POPULAR DOLLS

After a long summer, Iron Fist High was about to be filled with students once more. But what will happen when the ragtag group of Iron Fist High rebels, the major geeks, the popular girls and the whole school are called upon to put on a School Show? A school Musical!

The summer was over and gone, and Julia Chang and her best friend Ling Xiaoyu had no idea that this year, their school lives would change forever…

"Well, we're here again." Julia sighed eyeing the tall building, and shading her eyes from the sun.

"Yeah…back to being the school geeks." Sighed her friend Ling Xiaoyu. Julia turned to her friend and smiled at her – Xiaoyu was pretty girl, but much like Julia were denied the label "popular" because of how smart they were.

"Hey, don't worry…" Julia soothed, and the two of them skipped into school briskly…

Meanwhile…the Rebels of Iron Fist High were about to make their entrance…

"Shit face!" Called Hwoarang to Jin, who spun round ready to fight.

"Heh, heh! Calm down, dude! It's only me." Hwoarang grinned at the raven haired boy, who eyed the fiery redheaded Korean and then grinned back.

"Ahh, Ginger Snap, how ya been?" Asked Jin back, with a smirk. Hwoarang scowled and lifted a leg up to Jin threateningly and gave him a typical Hwoarang smirk back.

"Any time, Kazama, any time…I'll kick your ass! Im not ginger either, its red, get it right." Hwoarang barked back. Jin laughed at his old fiery attitude and they two of them were greeted by a heavy thump on the back.

"Ow!" Jin winced. Hwoarang shot back. "What the?"

They turned to see a fair haired young man, with a bright smile.

"Alright, knuckle heads?" Laughed Steve Fox, as he rustled Hwoarang's red hair – who frowned and pushed it back with his goggles once more.

"Christ, Steve! Your boxing punches are getting harder and harder man, you been training over the summer?" Asked Hwoarang. Steve nodded proudly and bared a muscular arm and tensed it.

"Too right, I have!" He grinned. Hwoarang raised an eyebrow and showed his own impressive arms. Jin rolled his eyes and found himself face to face with Forest Law!

"What the hell!" He stepped back, as Forest began to laugh.

"You looser, I was only behind you, you're a girl, you know that?" Forest smiled as Jin huffed and gave him a shove in return, which Forest dodged with his fast agility at work.

"Hey, man!" Echoed Hwoarang and Steve, turning to Forest. "How you been?" Asked Hwoarang with nod.

"Alright, yeah…my dad's been kicking my ass over summer though, not allowed to go joy riding anymore…" He sighed. Hwoarang and Steve smirked and mimicked Marshall Law – Forest's dad telling him off.

"Aww…Daddy knows best." Taunted Jin. Forest folded his arms not amused. "Get over it." He remarked.

The guys all laughed, but automatically silenced as a small group of girls past them…

"Christie! My mascara's gone! Can I borrow some of yours?" Exclaimed Lili and brushed her long blonde hair with her fingers.

"Sure…Asuka, you want some?" Asked Christie to the Japanese girl, who shook her head silently. "Alright…your loss, we're the ones that will have the guys after us." Giggled Christie.

However, Asuka had already spotted them. She winked at the group of guys staring in their direction and pouted softly.

"Come on, girls…Showtime." She smirked. The three posed themselves and straightened up. They linked arms and began to strut towards the four rebels of Iron Fist High.

"Hwoarang, can you whistle?" Asked Forest. Hwoarang laughed at his friend and nodded.

"Can I? Of course…" He said and wolf whistled loudly at the approaching girls – who blushed and smiled confidently. Christie had made sure her hot pants were extremely short. Asuka had made her top low cut, and Lili had made sure she had lots of makeup on.

"Well, well, well…our favorite guys." Smiled Christie and placed her hands on her hips. "How was your summer, guys? Miss us?" She said – her deep brown eyes glittering.

Steve – who was particularly fond of the drop-dead gorgeous Brazilian girl stepped forward.

"Too right. Didn't think about me too much, did you?" He asked with sly smile. Christie laughed, she too liked him back, but also the handsome Korean – Hwoarang, who appeared to be concentrating on Asuka, rather than her!

"Jin, your Cousin is hot." He smirked looking right at Asuka. Jin scowled darkly at the flirtatious boy and gave Lili a small nod.

Asuka checked her nails casually. "Well, see you guys in class…" She smiled showing off her pearly white teeth and dragging away Christie and Lili.

The girls walked away fancily. Leaving the guys at the school gates…

It was 9am…registration started fifteen minutes ago…the four guys were in trouble already and they hadn't even stepped inside the building.

Jin, Hwoarang, Steve and Forest stalked through school. Crashing into lockers and laughing as loud as possible. Hwoarang decided to mimic making out with Asuka to annoy Jin.

"Shut it, man!" Cried Jin, whamming into Hwoarang who fell into more lockers. The other two laughed and sighed at the raven haired boy.

"Cool it, Jin." Steve said. Forest nodded in agreement, but much to his surprise saw that Jin was extremely bothered about it.

"Look…leave it ginger, lay off her a little…I know what your like." He warned. Hwoarang raised his hands. "Alright, dude…" He smirked. "Promise…" He lied.

They found their classroom and collided through it together, bashing the door open and falling in together.

The four of them laughed and got up dusting themselves off.

"Forest you asshole, it was your fault." Hwoarang laughed.

"EXCUSE ME!" Screamed someone. The four of them spun round to find a female teacher, with dark hair in a long ponytail wearing jeans and a jacket glaring at them. She was very attractive for her age, too.

"You do not come in late to my lesson, and then disrupt the rest of the class who are all on time! Do you have something to say for yourselves?" She asked furiously.

Hwoarang smirked, Jin tried to hold a straight face, Steve just shrugged and Forest was still laughing.

"Umm…sorry?" Jin said almost asking. The female teacher sighed and folded her arms.

"Forget it, I don't apologize." Said Hwoarang sitting down on a spare two seated desk with Steve. Jin and Forest shrugged and sat down on another two seated desk…

"My name is Ms. Chang…and seeing it is the first day I will let you off." She frowned. "Now, you have five minutes till lessons start…use that time wisely and sign yourselves in, I've already done the register." She remarked leaving the classroom.

"Nice one, guys…" Said a familiar voice. The four boys turned to see Lili with Christie and Asuka sat behind her.

"Hey, Ms. Chang seems pissed." Steve said. The girls nodded in agreement and began to laugh.

"Yeah…did you know, she's that geek over there's mother!" Said Christie loudly, directing it towards Julia Chang – who turned and scowled at the Brazilian girl from the front of the class.

"Shut it!" She barked back.

"Ooooh!" All the boys echoed and laughed – all accept Jin, who saw Julia's cute friend Xiaoyu sat next to her. He seemed to be fascinated by Xiaoyu, she was so quaint and pretty and very clever too!

Hwoarang looked at Jin's stare and began to laugh.

"Ling Xiaoyu?" He whispered to Jin, who shook his head violently and began to join in with the taunting.

Hwoarang looked over, but instead of eyeing the pretty Xiaoyu…another caught his eye.

"…Julia Chang?" He whispered. He looked to the brunette who was frowning over at them. Her glossy brown hair was tied up in high plaits…she was wearing a somewhat revealing denim skirt and tank top and her spangled Indian boots shone out. She was…cute…no…pretty…no, more than that!

Hwoarang quickly snapped out of this and turned his attention back to the three sexy girls who were socializing with them.

The lesson bell rang and the class began to head out of the door.

Hwoarang and Jin watched as Julia and Xiaoyu picked their bags up and hurriedly left the classroom.

"Geeks." Hwoarang remarked. Jin nodded silently and walked on with Forest who was still complaining about Ms. Chang. Hwoarang was joined by Steve and Christie who were flirting madly. Hwoarang shoved them aside and caught up with Asuka…

The next day…the School Musical would be announced…


	2. The Musical Notice

CHAPTER 2 – THE MUSICAL NOTICE

Julia and Xiaoyu had just come back from gym with Anna Williams or Miss. Anna Williams rather, and were sat eating their lunch…

"I don't understand why all the guys in our year drool over her…she's so sluttish for a teacher!" Julia frowned. Xiaoyu nodded and agreed silently while swirling her potato around on her plate with her fork.

Julia sighed. "Xiaoyu? Oh no…your not thinking about him _again_ are you?" Julia asked referring to Jin.

Xiaoyu nodded miserably. "He's different from the other three guys…Forest is surprisingly the funny one, Steve is too confident and that Hwoarang, well…he's all of them in one, arrogant, rude, over-confident, oh and big womanizer too!" Xiaoyu frowned.

Julia nodded. "Yeah, don't we know it! He's definitely the worst…but Jin, well, I can't really say, he's certainly the quieter one, but would he really change?" Julia said comfortingly. Xiaoyu thought and sighed not answering…

Julia drank the last of her water and dragged Xiaoyu out if the canteen.

"Let's check the notice board; I need to know when our end of term exams are…can never be too early." Julia said happily. Xiaoyu smiled too, and the two girls skipped off to the main hall…

The walked through the busy halls of students bustling their way through to their lockers and form rooms, until they walked into the main hall.

The main hall was filled with rich colours of royal red and gold. It also had many paintings of Heihachi Mishima – The headmaster of the High School. Julia and Xiaoyu laughed at his posy paintings and scanned the notice board…

When, something caught their eye…

A large pink poster with bold black writing across it read –

**THE IRON FIST HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL **

**A Teenage School Dilemma – **

**A teenage school Dilemma is about two students named Bruce and Rhea. The two of them come from completely different domains in the school. Rhea being smart, and Bruce being good at sport, however, they both strive towards their hidden fantasy of wanting to Act, Sing and Dance! They entered in endless singing and dance competitions and soon, they face the auditions!**

**The two soon strive for the lead rolls in their School Play!**

**Let the Dilemma begin! **

**Auditions Monday lunchtime – Thursday lunchtime, this week!**

**There will be pair auditions for the roles of Rhea and Bruce, and single ones for other characters. **

**Please come and audition, everyone is welcome!**

**Miss. N Williams **

Julia and Xiaoyu thought carefully and read it through several times.

"Nina W, I mean Miss. Williams is holding a school musical?" Julia asked puzzled. Xiaoyu nodded. "That's what is says…Jules…" Xiaoyu gulped. "When she said everyone is welcome…you do realize, knowing Nina Williams she'll pick anyone she wants, and no-one will argue! Even if you don't audition it could be you…" Xiaoyu sighed.

Julia thought carefully. "Your right, you know…Nina does get a little, tough at times…" She sighed. "Xiaoyu, I think Im going to audition." Julia nodded.

Xiaoyu jumped. "W, what!?"

"I want to audition." Julia repeated.

"You? But…why? I thought you hated hearing the popular girls try and sing and dance, wouldn't it kill you watching them dance and hearing them sing?" Xiaoyu laughed. Julia did too and nodded…

"I guess, but, I want to…are you going to?" She asked. Xiaoyu thought for a brief moment, when an idea hit her!

"Julia! You're a genius!"

"I…am?" Julia asked confused.

"Yes! If we get main parts, people will like us more…we're be popular!" Xiaoyu grinned. Julia realized Xiaoyu was right, but…popularity wasn't everything, but she would LOVE to have a date for the Christmas prom for once…it couldn't hurt…right?

"You're right, Xiaoyu! Come on…let's audition tomorrow, yeah?" Julia said excited. The two girls rushed off to prepare a song for the next day…

Meanwhile…Asuka, Christie and Lili were discussing the Musical in the girl's toilets…

"So…did you see Steve and Hwoarang checking me out, this morning?" Said Christie pouting in the mirrors.

"Yeah…but, I think Steve likes you more." Lili said applying some lip gloss onto her pink lips. Christie frowned, as much as she liked Steve, it bothered her that the real bad ass of them all didn't really feel attracted to her that much!

"Asuka…do you agree with Lili?" Christie asked. Asuka brushed her soft brown hair and applied a small amount of foundation to her creamy skin.

"Well, Im not sure…Chris, your gorgeous, if you like him…go for it." Asuka smiled. Christie nodded and nudged Asuka playfully. "Thanks." She smiled. Lili sighed and remembered…the School Musical!

"Hey! Did you girls see the notice for the School Musical? Im so going to audition, even more popularity, right?" Lili grinned, and her blue eyes gleamed thinking off the attention she would receive…

Christie nodded. "Oh yes! Im going for Rhea and you know what?"

"What?" Asuka and Lili echoed.

"Im going to go with Hwoarang as my partner."

"Umm…Christie, Hwoarang wouldn't be seen dead auditioning!" Asuka confirmed. Christie sighed and ignored it.

"Well, if it's with me he might…besides, Steve can't act…I've seen him in drama." Christie laughed.

"But, Hwoarang hates drama!" Lili exclaimed. Christie nodded. "I know…but with a little persuasion, he certainly won't hate it anymore." Christie grinned unbuttoning her shirt slightly.

The other two girls giggled uncontrollably.

"Are you serious?" Asuka asked. Christie nodded and blew a kiss into the mirror they were all looking into obsessively.

"Completely." Christie said calmly. Lili and Asuka egged Christie on but were in their opinion "rudely" interrupted, by Julia and Xiaoyu who entered the toilets.

"Oh no…it suddenly smells in here." Lili remarked. Julia frowned and ignored her…while Xiaoyu's temper was rising rapidly.

Christie and Asuka turned. "Oh…your right, looks like nature freak brought her little friend along." Christie remarked. Julia and Xiaoyu stopped and turned to them scowling.

"Well, we're show you when we get the main parts in the musical." Julia folded her arms with a smirk.

"You were listening to us?" Asuka raged. Xiaoyu smiled. "That's right…and well, bring it on!" Xiaoyu protested, and turned to leave with Julia.

"Yeah, Xiaoyu…let's go. It really IS beginning to smell in here." Said Julia getting back at Christie who gasped and felt like smashing the two girls up with her Capoeria.

"Their such goody goodies…I mean, they don't smoke, they don't drink…they never go partying, their never at any of the guys house parties…ehem, not that they would be invited." Lili smirked.

Christie and Asuka laughed wickedly and mimicked Julia and Xiaoyu trying to dance.

"What a sight it'll be…I mean, that, that Julia is…pretty, infact really pretty and if she gets the main role," Christie gave a gasp. "She'll become popular, and that Xiaoyu will too!"

Asuka frowned and smashed her fist into a hand. "Not if I can help it…I resolve everything violently." She smirked. Christie took immediate action…

"She…she's like…Julia D!" She screeched with laughter. The other two began to watch as she pranced around…

JULIA DEE -

"Look at me…I'm Julia Dee!" Christie sang. "Im lousy with virginity!"

Asuka and Lili began to laugh and join in!

"Won't go to bed 'til Im legally wed! I can't…Im Julia Dee!" Sang Asuka holding her wedding finger in the air!

"Watch it! Hey Im Doris Day…" Christie began, bumping into Asuka and Lili and then pretending she was an angel, with her hands in a prayer. "I…was not brought up that way! Won't come across…Even though Hwoarang lost his heart to…JULIA CHANG!"

The girls laughed uncontrollably.

Christie sat down on a small chair…

"I don't drink!" She sang

"No!" The girls gasped horrified and pretending.

"Or swear!"

"No!"

"I don't…rat my hair!"

"Eww!" Asuka and Lili sniggered.

"I get ill…from cigarette…(cough, cough, cough)" Christie chuckled while coughing fake and smiled as Asuka walked up to her and placed a hand on her leg.

"Get your filthy paws…off my silky drawers…Hwoarang! Would you pull that crap…with Xiaoyu?" Christie fluttered away from Asuka…

"As for you…Steve Fox, I know what you wanna do!" She winked. "You got your Christie! Im not object of lust…Im just…Plain JULIA DEE!" She sang loudly…and then laid across the sinks!

"Hwoarang, Hwoarang let me be! Keep your pelvis far from me! Just keep your cool…now you're starting to drool!" She jumped up and twirled around.

"Hey! Fongool…Im Julia Dee!" She finished and bowed. Asuka and Lili clapped and laughed…almost crying.

"Christie! That was so funny…if only that Chang girl heard us…but, one thing," Lili said lowering her voice. "Why Hwoarang, all the time?" She asked.

Christie frowned darkly. "Because…" She said. "I saw Hwoarang looking at her today; I think he thought she was "cute" actually." Christie raged. Asuka shook her head. "N, no…not Hwoarang, surely…"

Christie shrugged. "Well…he certainly seemed to be eyeing her for a while, even if she is a geek." She sighed. "Come on, we have some song practice to do!" She hushed them out of the toilets…

Did Hwoarang eye Julia? And would happen at the auditions?


	3. A date and some Changes

CHAPTER 3 – A DATE AND SOME CHANGES

Hwoarang relaxed on his bed flicking through his TV channels…

"This sucks…" He sighed.

"Hwoarang! A young lady is here to see you!" Called his guardian Baek Doo San from downstairs. Hwoarang sighed…which girl was it this time? He jogged down the stairs.

"Who, master?" Hwoarang asked his Master Baek, who sighed at him and shook his head at his student.

"I thought I told you to leave off the girls, and concentrate on schoolwork and training!" Baek muttered entering the living room. Hwoarang rolled his eyes and opened the door…

Stood on the doorstep was Christie!

"Hey, Hwoarang!" She greeted with a wide smile. Hwoarang - a little surprised, nodded to her silently.

"Can I come in?" She asked. He sighed deeply and opened the door wider for her. She strutted past him and turned to him as he closed the door. She smacked her lipstick lips together and pulled her already short skirt up more.

"So, wondering why Im here, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually." Hwoarang replied. Christie smiled secretly. "Is your room upstairs?" She asked. Hwoarang smirked and nodded. "Sure is." He raised an eyebrow. Christie pouted and walked up the stairs…

"…Coming?" He asked tauntingly. Hwoarang nodded and followed her up eagerly.

She pushed open his door. His room was fairly messy, and had a TV on the wall, a desk and computer and a cupboard full of things. She walked over and sat on his bed…

Hwoarang smirked and approached her. "So…why are you really here?" He asked. Christie smiled. "I think we both know, Hwoarang…right?" She asked. He nodded. "I guess…" He replied leaning into her, when he felt her hands push him away slightly.

"Wait…I want you to do something for me." She announced. Hwoarang stopped and eyed her…

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing impossible…but, we'll save that till later, but I am interested," She said. Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah?" He asked. Christie smiled sexily…

"Do you…find that pretty geek, Julia Chang…attractive?" She asked and cocked an eyebrow up. Hwoarang's smile faded and he looked at Christie.

"What the? Why did you ask that?" He asked bewildered. She shrugged gently and then leaned into his ear and whispered…

"Well…I just thought I saw you eyeing her closely this morning." She leant back out. "Was I wrong?" She asked innocently.

Hwoarang laughed and nodded. "So wrong!" He said.

Christie grinned and leaned in and kissed Hwoarang…triumphantly, she ran her fingers through his long red hair, and then pulled back and hugged him gently. "I knew you liked me…" She smiled.

Hwoarang placed an arm around her too, but loosely…

He thought hard…was he finding himself attracted to the nature geek? She was pretty, very pretty…in fact, he actually thought she was beautiful. But…he had Christie Monteiro with him, as if he would miss a chance like this for…Julia Chang?

Christie and him were in his room for some time, when Hwoarang stopped it before it went too far…what was the matter with him? He sighed and stood up from his bed…

"What is it?" Christie asked.

"Nothing, Im tired…umm, see you around, yeah?" He shrugged. Christie frowned and nodded. She stood and gave him one last kiss. "Alright, see you at school hottie." She smiled leaving.

Hwoarang parked his motorcycle outside the school gates and rushed in to meet Jin, Steve and Forest…

"Hey, losers." He greeted the other three.

Steve spun round from where he stood – next to his locker, and gave Hwoarang a friendly thump on the shoulder.

"Dude! How was last night, huh? Heard about it all…" He smirked. Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Ahh, it was nothing special, same old, same old…just Christie hitting on me, but, Im not interested really." He shrugged.

Steve nodded slowly. "…Alright, mind if I cut in?" He asked.

"Be my guest!" Hwoarang laughed. Steve grinned slammed his locker shut with great triumphant force. "…Great." He smiled.

Hwoarang sighed and nodded to Jin and Forest. "So Jin, you made a move on her yet?" Hwoarang asked with a lopsided grin.

Jin turned bright red. "…Shut up." He muttered.

"Made a move on who?" Steve asked.

Hwoarang grinned wider. "Well, Jin?"

"…I said shut it!" Jin growled lowly.

"Who, Jin?" Forest asked.

Jin looked at the cocky Korean, who was glowing in victory…

"Tell em, Jin…or you know I will." Hwoarang laughed. Jin sighed and looked from Hwoarang, to Steve, to Forest.

"L," He paused…

"…Ling Xiaoyu." He said quietly. Steve burst out with laughter! Forest looked at him stunned. Hwoarang on the other hand, folded his arms and grinned.

"Look guys, cool it…alright? And shut up too!" Jin hissed. Steve was now on the floor…rolling around like a madman and slamming the tiles hard.

"Y, you…like…Xiaoyu!?" He exclaimed gasping for breath from his uncontrollable laughter. Forest let out a snort and hauled Steve up off the floor, and joined in!

"Jin…she's pretty I'll give her that, but dude, think about your reputation! She's a geek, your cool, she's smart, your not!" He grinned. Jin sighed and shook his head and glared at Hwoarang who was laughing with Steve…

"Hwoarang…how did you know?" Jin demanded. Hwoarang grinned form ear to ear, and a glint was in his eye.

"Yesterday…you gazing over at her," He held his hand to his heart. "Longingly!" He laughed harder. Forest sighed and pitied Jin as the other two mocked and taunted.

"Chess club, Jin? Chess?" Hwoarang banged the lockers.

However, silence crossed them like a thick mist, as Ling Xiaoyu and Julia Chang entered the corridor…

Jin looked over to her quickly…

She was looking very pretty today, with white trousers and a small strapless yellow top and matching yellow bangles. Her hair was in its usual fluffy pigtails, and her feet were covered with white trainers.

Jin gulped as she looked in his direction. Jin for a boy who was popular and known as a "rebel" was remarkably shy, and only talked to girls he liked if he had enough courage to even approach them…

Xiaoyu caught his eye, and noticed the others all staring at her and Julia…

"Jules…their staring at us, but, why? What are they doing?" Xiaoyu whispered to Julia, who looked over for herself and gave a small frown…

"Im not sure…that's weird. Oh well, ignore them." Julia sighed unlocking her locker and pulling a folder out…

Xiaoyu nodded and looked over to Jin shyly…

Her dark eyes glittered at him, and she gave a small smile...

Jin blushed! He turned scarlet – and Hwoarang lapped up every moment of it!

"Bloody hell, Jin! Your blushing you twat!" Hwoarang gave Jin a sharp hit on his shoulder. "Get a hold of yourself, dude…she's just a girl, we've had loads of em before…and this one is a geek, too!" He hissed at his friend.

Jin ignored this…he took a deep breath and turned to his friends and smiled…

"Sure, she's a geek…but, look at her! She's hot, dudes!" He nodded and faced Xiaoyu who was now staring back at him…

"See ya, losers." Jin dismissed them and strutted confidently over to Xiaoyu and Julia…

Xiaoyu noticed this and gasped, she turned back to her locker and whispered to Julia quietly…

"Jules…Julia!"

"What is it?" Julia replied.

"He…he's coming over here! What should I do? Ahh…help!" She fumbled. Julia looked over and saw that Jin was heading right for them…and he was looking right at Xiaoyu!

"You're right…he is!" Julia gasped.

Before they knew it, Jin was standing right behind them…his friends staring – actually silent for once! And also in shock!

Xiaoyu tried to ignore his shadow and fumbled around in her locker…

There was a light tap on her shoulder…

"Ahem…Xiaoyu?" Said his voice…

Xiaoyu turned and saw the raven haired boy in front of her…

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded silently…her cheeks flushed pink…

Julia looked at the enticing and good looking boy, then to her friend, who was stuttering and blushing cutely…

"Listen…uhh, Xiaoyu…" He began. "Umm…I was, umm, just wondering…I guess…if, if you're not…doing anything on Saturday, then uhh, m, maybe we could…g, go out or meet up?" He asked.

Xiaoyu stopped…she looked up and stared into his dark eyes…

"Really?" She asked. He grinned and nodded. She smiled…how he loved it when she smiled, her eyes glittered at him even more…

"Umm, okay…yes." She nodded quaintly. Jin grinned wider and fumbled through his bag…

Xiaoyu watched him closely…

He pulled out a scrap of paper and scribbled some thing on it…

"Here," He said handing the paper to her. "It's my phone number." He nodded. Xiaoyu took it carefully and scanned it…

"Thank you." She said gently. Jin nodded silently. "Uhh, c, can I have yours?" He asked with a casual shrug.

Xiaoyu smiled and nodded. "Yeah…hold on." She said pulling out a pen from her locker and then turning back to Jin. "C…can I have your hand?" She asked glowing scarlet. He nodded and extended his hand to her…

Jin felt her soft fingers grip his hand gently and watched her carefully write her own number down…

Jin checked his hand and thanked her. "Oh, great…thanks. Well, see you Sunday…how about the library?" Jin suggested. Xiaoyu nodded and smiled. "Yes, sure…see you at the local library then…I, uhh…around eleven?" She asked.

He nodded and hesitated for a moment or two…

He then turned to Julia. "Uhh…sorry, Hi." He smiled nervously.

Julia gave a small laugh. "…Hi." She smiled…

"…What the?" Said Steve peering over. "Now he's talking to that, Julia chick!" He exclaimed.

"What!?" Hwoarang gasped pushing aside Steve and studying Jin and Julia…

He scowled darkly...

"…Bastard." He muttered under his breath. Steve looked at his red haired friend…

"Uhh…dude, you alright there? Look a bit, annoyed." Steve said.

Hwoarang shook his head. "M, me? Annoyed…why would I be? Jin's talking to a hot geek, I mean, geek…big deal…" He shrugged. Steve raised an eyebrow. "Rrrright…well, me and Forest are heading to basketball practice…coming?" He asked.

Hwoarang ignored him and sighed. "…Y, yeah, hold on…uhh…umm…" He trailed off watching Jin and Julia closely. Steve sighed and shook his head…

"Nice talking to you Julia…umm, thanks for the homework tips, your Mum doesn't seem to like us much, so I thought I'd ask you…" He looked to Xiaoyu. "See you Sunday?" He asked.

She nodded eagerly and smiled. "Of course." She nodded. Jin nodded to her and ran back to Hwoarang…

Xiaoyu squealed excitedly and hugged Julia tight.

"Oh, Jules! I…I can't believe it! Did that just happen?" She asked.

Julia laughed and nodded. "Of course it did!" She exclaimed.

Xiaoyu shut her locker and folded the piece of paper with his number on it into her trouser pocket. "Im so happy! But…I better get to Math, see you!" She skipped off lightly, leaving Julia alone…

Julia sighed and smiled brightly, then turned her attention back to her locker…

"Okay, so I need my French text book…oh, Sports today!" She smiled pulling out her gym kit…

Meanwhile, Hwoarang began to question Jin along with Steve and Forest…

"Well, how'd it go?" Hwoarang asked.

Jin nodded and smiled. "Fine…Im meeting up with her Sunday and I have her number!" He grinned. Hwoarang scanned his hand and laughed. "Oh god…geeky girlfriend for you my friend!" He sighed.

Jin shrugged. "Do I look like I care? Besides, she's not a geek, I was talking to her…and Julia too – Julia's really nice." He said.

"You were talking to Julia?" Hwoarang asked. Steve and Forest looked at one another and glanced at Hwoarang.

"Yeah…anyway, she helped me with that homework Ms. Chang set." He explained.

"Hey guys…Steve, Forest," Jin said. "Look over at Julia…she's hot right? Well, why don't one you get in there? I mean, Christie, Asuka and Lili…there too easy, come on guys, both of you know that…besides, Xiaoyu and Julia are just as hot as them if you look at it…huh?" Jin said suggestively.

Steve and Forest looked over to the pretty Indian girl, who was slowly packing her bag…

Hwoarang frowned. "No she's not! Isn't that right, guys? Guys? G…guys!?" Hwoarang exclaimed. To his shock he saw Steve and Forest gazing over at her and examining her every move…

"Jin, your right man! Nice one…" Steve nodded. "Uhh, Hwoarang…you can take Christie back, Im going for that hot Indian geek over there." He grinned.

Forest laughed and sighed. "…God, yeah! Steve, mind if I take over if she don't like ya?" He grinned. Steve shoved him. "Forget it, dude…she's mine." He nodded.

Hwoarang stood there in amazement…

Steve was now hooked upon getting her…Forest fancied the pants off of her…Jin was with her friend…

WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

He sighed and looked to his entranced friends…

He looked past them and over to the busy Indian girl secretly…

He watched her closely…he noticed her movements were graceful and soft. Her hair was in its usual plaits and gleamed its glossy silkiness in the corridor lights…her jeans were cut off by her calf muscles and shaped her legs well…while her top was a black tank top…

He frowned slightly…she was…very pretty…

Her rosy red lips smiled to herself and brown eyes focused hard on what she was doing…her heart shape face curved to the side and her slender figure was curved perfectly…

And for the first time…Hwoarang saw that behind her smartness…behind her top grades…behind her glasses…that Julia Chang – a school geek…was indeed beautiful!

He shook out of this and he and Steve headed off to basketball practice, with Forest and Jin tagging behind…why were things changing suddenly?


	4. Asuka Changes

CHAPTER 4 – ASUKA CHANGES

"I hate her!" Screamed Lili…

"C, calm down Lili…keep it together, okay? Maybe he was just having a joke, right?" Soothed Christie calmly. Lili scowled and threw herself back on her chair in rage.

"A joke? He didn't look like he was joking…did you see him? Did you see him! He was smiling at her and being all sweet to her!" Lili said bitterly. She clenched her fists and let out a deep sigh.

Asuka – amused at the sight, cracked her knuckles and stood from where she at in the canteen. "Listen Lili, my cousin, knowing him wouldn't date a school Geek like Xiaoyu…but, since when did you like Jin anyway?" She asked. Lili frowned darkly and gave a small mumble…

"What?" Asuka asked.

"I said since last night! I realized how hot he was…" Lili smirked. Asuka rolled her eyes and looked to Christie for some support, who shrugged helplessly…

"Lili are you sure what all the girls have been saying is true?" Christie said casually. Lili – who was in despair nodded dramatically. "Yes! Im not lying!" She exclaimed and stood up sharply.

"I've got it!" She beamed.

"What?" Christie and Asuka echoed.

"I'll…make sure Jin sees Xiaoyu auditioning with Julia for the School Musical, she's bound to be completely rubbish, so he'll think her untalented and dislike her screeching cat like voice," She sniggered. "Then, I'll audition…and I'll be a hundred times better than that cow!" She growled.

Asuka sighed. "Lili, it's only Jin…there are tons of other boys." She said simply…

Lili thought and then smiled. "I know, but I always get what I want….so, if you don't mind, I'll need the both of you two to help me." She flashed an evil grin at them.

Christie thought carefully. "Hmm…well, if it means getting one over against Julia too, because it's upsetting her friend, then…Im in!" Christie smiled.

Lili grinned. "Excellent, Chris! By the way…why do you hate Julia Chang?" She asked suspiciously. Christie frowned. "Duh! Because I saw Hwoarang eyeing her with Steve and Forest…I don't have a clue why though! It was…weird, they're all just probably fooling around because she'll be easy." Christie convinced herself trying to sound certain.

Asuka gave her an unsure glance and sighed…Christie's green eyed monster act was getting on her nerves, and her constant jealously and loathsome behavior towards Julia Chang was unnecessary and also really digging at Asuka for some reason…

Lili turned to her. "Asuka…you in?" She folded her arms almost forcefully.

Asuka gave a half hearted smile and nodded. "Y, yeah…sure, so, whose asses to I have to kick?" She grinned. The two other girls laughed and Asuka joined in…she only wished that she really felt the same as them….

Because, the truth was…Asuka Kazama, certainly did not hate Julia Chang and Ling Xiaoyu, if anything, she was beginning to hate her bitchy best friends instead!

"Great…I have a plan." Lili smirked, and the three of them huddled closer and began to whisper…

"Ready Xiaoyu?" Julia asked the nervous Chinese girl who was exercising her voice carefully.

"Uhh, umm…n, nearly!" Xiaoyu fumbled. Julia gave her friend and confident smile and sighed. "Come on, we have ten minutes until we have to be in the hall!" Julia moaned. Xiaoyu sighed and nodded, allowing Julia to prepare her in front of the music room's piano.

Xiaoyu took a glance around the room to check no-one was listening and nodded. "Ready, Jules!" She smiled.

"Go for it, Tiffany!" Julia nodded to a girl sat at the piano, who was extremely talented at playing.

Tiffany began the introduction to – "Breaking Free"

"One, two, and three…" Tiffany said quietly…

"We're soaring, flying…there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…" Xiaoyu sang. Her voice was sweet and had a light ring to it that was pure…

"If we're trying, so we're breaking free." Julia finished. Julia's voice on the other hand was a slight step ahead of Xiaoyu's being more powerful yet soft and shrill and it seemed a glorious sound would float out of her mouth…

"You know the world can see us…" Xiaoyu sang.

"In a way, that's different from who we are." Julia soothed.

"Creating space between us…till we're separate hearts." Xiaoyu sang sweetly.

"But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe…!" They echoed together.

"We're breaking Free!" Xiaoyu Sang.

"We're soaring…flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can reach!" Julia repeated from their first line and stopped checking the clock on the wall.

"Okay! We're all set…but we have to go!" She said grabbing their sheets of paper and rushing to the music room door with Xiaoyu.

"Oh," Julia paused. "Thanks Tiff! I really appreciated it!" Julia grinned leaving with Xiaoyu.

Tiffany – a dark haired girl, with unusual blue eyes and a pretty face sighed and closed her music folder. Tiffany Wood was a normal high school girl with no reputation of being popular or a geek…however, she was fairly friendly with Julia and Xiaoyu, and agreed to help them with their audition piece.

"Oh…English next!" She groaned. She stood to leave when there was a creak…the music room door opened, and there in the doorway was – Christie, Lili and Asuka!

"…What are you doing in here?" Tiffany asked. "This room is only for practice at lunch." Tiffany said firmly.

Christie stepped forward. "We know that, but, we need to talk to you." She smiled.

Tiffany frowned slightly. "Me? W, why?" She asked.

Lili grinned. "We were hoping you would ask that, well, you see…me, Christie and Asuka want to audition today for the School Musical," She said. "But," She added. "We can't do that without your help." She said.

"With my help? What do you need me for?" Tiffany asked confused.

Christie smiled sweetly. "Well…we heard you were the person to com to in need of help with music pieces and well…we want to know," Christie paused and placed her hands on her shapely hips. "What the hell have you given Julia Chang and Ling Xiaoyu to audition with?" She demanded.

Tiffany frowned. "So, let me guess," She began. "You expect me to tell you, so you can do something better, right?" She said trying to be brave.

Lili laughed. "Uhh…yeah!" She smiled falsely.

Tiffany scowled. "Out of my way…as if I'd tell you!" She moved towards the door.

Lili signaled to Asuka, who jumped in front of the door quickly and smashed her fists together.

"I haven't practiced for a while…wanna spar with me?" She asked threateningly.

Tiffany gulped frightened. Asuka Kazama was a remarkably nice girl with a feisty yet funny attitude, however she was also a girl known for being extremely amazing with her fists, and was considered the most feared girl in the whole of Iron Fist High. If any girl picked a fight with Asuka, it would be the girl running away crying…NOT Asuka.

Tiffany sighed. "…No." She replied quietly.

Lili smirked. "I thought not, so, Tiff…Tiffany," She grinned. "What…beautiful…pretty little song have you picked for those geeks…hmm?" She asked.

"…Breaking Free." Tiffany sighed.

Lili laughed. "Good song! Shame we're going to ruin it! Right girlies! To the hall!" She ordered.

Christie nodded and marched out with Lili…but Asuka remained where she was.

"Tiffany?" Asuka said softly, completely different from the way she just acted!

Tiffany gave her a dark frown and went to go past her.

"Listen to me!" Asuka demanded. Tiffany gave Asuka a forceful shove. "No! No I won't! You think just because you're supposed to the best female fighter in Iron Fist High that Im afraid of you? Think again, you bitch!" She cursed.

Asuka paused…she was completely taken aback…

Did people think that way of her? We're people afraid of her? Did…did other girls call her a bitch behind her back all the time?

Asuka thought and sighed. "…Sorry, okay? You know, I didn't really want to do that, its just Lili and Christie, you see…their terrible and nasty I suppose." She sighed. "If, if you forgive me…then…then maybe I'll be able to help Julia and Xiaoyu and make sure Christie and Lili don't make their song go to pieces…yeah?" Asuka asked eagerly.

Tiffany gave her a judgmental look and thought deeply about just what Asuka had just said to her…

"…Hmm, okay…if it'll help Julia and Xiaoyu right?" Tiffany said sharply.

Asuka nodded, surprised at how much Tiffany cared for her friends. "Sure…you, uhh…you really care about them don't you? Your friends, huh?" Asuka struggled.

Tiffany nodded strongly. "Of course! Unlike you and your friends, we don't backstab one another and go off with one another's boyfriends like the little sluts you are!" Tiffany scowled dodging past Asuka and opening the door.

Asuka frowned. "Wait! Im not a slut, alright? You try calling me that again and I'll knock your pretty face off your shoulders!" Asuka growled.

Tiffany looked at her surprised and shook her head.

"S, sorry! I…" Asuka sighed. "Listen, I really don't want to be like this anymore…" Asuka fumbled and nodded calmly. "Listen, if I help Julia and Xiaoyu, w, will you…make sure that I can become friends with them? And you of course." Asuka smiled.

Tiffany sighed. "…Okay." She agreed and smiled back. Her blue eyes glittered at her new friend and Asuka beamed back. "Great! Well, quickly! Julia and Xiaoyu have probably already began!" She panicked, and the two of them rushed off!


	5. The Auditions

CHAPTER 5 – THE AUDITIONS

Julia and Xiaoyu entered the main hall…

Nina Williams was sat at a small desk in the middle of the hall, looking up at the stage. She was wearing a rather slimming and sexy yet sophisticated looking black suit, her blonde hair tied up and her red lips pouted out at them…

"Late?" She said darkly…

Julia and Xiaoyu smiled nervously. "S, sorry…" They both said. Nina sighed. "No worries…sit down girls, and hurry it up…" She said, almost powerfully…

Julia and Xiaoyu shuffled over to some seats and sat.

"Okay! Next up…Christie, Lili and Asuka." Nina announced.

Sure enough, out popped Lili's face from the stage curtains. "S, sorry to mess things up at the last minute, but Asuka Kazama has decided she doesn't want to audition or be in the Musical, so it's just me and Christie." She smiled.

Nina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever amateurs…just go, will you?" She growled. "Your wasting my time and you can tell Miss. Kazama, that I want her for a role anyway, so if she likes it or not, she's in." Nina said coolly.

Lili's cheeks glowed a light pink and she nodded. "Right…okay." She said disappearing behind the curtain once more…

Suddenly! The stage lights dropped, the stage turned pitch black and the two girls could just be seen walking on…

Jin, Hwoarang, Steve and Forest crept into the hall, and squinted in the dark…

"Oh! It must be Christie and Lili." Steve whispered. The boys nodded and waited at the back of the hall quietly watching…

Music burst out of the surround sound effects speakers…

"Sway" began to play…

"…When the Mambo Rhythm starts to play, dance with me, make me sway…like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close…sway me more…" Sang Christie with a low and seductive tone in her voice while holding a pose…

"Like a flower bending in the breeze…bend with me, sway with me…when we dance you have a way with me, stay with me…sway with me…" Sang Lili as sexy as she could and pouted out a Jin – who smirked a little flattered…

"All my dances will be on the floor…and my eyes will see only you!" Christie looked straight at Hwoarang and winked…Hwoarang smiled and winked back.

"Only you have the magic technique," She carried on looking right at Hwoarang and dancing and swaying her hips with her complicated style of Capoeria. "When we sway I go weak -------" She held the note for long and smiled at the red head.

"I feel so weak!" Lili harmonized.

"I can the sound inviting me…on the floor, it begins, make me weaker only you know how…so sway me smooth…sway me now!" Lili sang.

"…Sway me now." Christie whispered, finishing the song to cut it short.

There was a small applause…the guys at the back of the hall found them extremely inviting, but their voices were only good because of their seductive tones, other than that, pretty much average…

Nina Williams gave them a false smile. "Well done," She nodded. "Next!" She shouted.

"Oh, I think Julia and Xiaoyu wanted to audition." Lili said giving them a sneer.

All heads turned to the Indian girl and the Chinese girl who smiled helplessly, and feeling weak stood and walked up to the stage.

"Good luck, losers." Lili smirked slamming her microphone into Xiaoyu's hands…

"Do well." Christie said to Julia with a false smile and handed Julia her microphone…

Julia and Xiaoyu went up on stage and looked out at their small audience, they gulped and thought fast.

"Is Tiffany going to show up?" Xiaoyu whispered.

"I think so…" Julia gulped.

There was a loud bang and in came rushing through the door, Tiffany…

"Sorry Im late, Miss. Williams!" She apologized and rushed over to the audition piano…

Nina sighed. "Hurry it up, girls." She demanded.

Tiffany nodded and pulled out her sheets of music, composed herself, and began the introduction…

Julia and Xiaoyu stepped forward as the introduction to "Breaking Free" began to play softly…

"Ready?" Julia whispered to Xiaoyu who looked to Jin, whose dark eyes were upon her eyeing her attentively and giving her a small smile…

Xiaoyu breathed in a deep breath and let it out…

"Yeah." She nodded with a small smile. Julia nodded too and they nodded to Tiffany to play the introduction again…

Tiffany smiled and began…

Meanwhile, Jin and Steve along with Forest were discussing Christie and Lili and Xiaoyu and Julia…who they thought would get the main female roles and who wouldn't…

Lili smirked in triumph. "Not long now…" She smirked.

"Nope." Christie smiled. "Did you tell Hwoarang what to do?" Lili asked. Christie nodded. "Oh yes, he knows what to do…" She giggled.

Lili grinned. "What did you tell him, then?" She asked.

Christie looked over to him and then whispered to Lili…

"Well, that night we almost, you know," She smirked but then frowned. "But then he stopped it…anyway," She said dismissing it. "I said I wanted him to do something for me, but I'd save that till later, so…today I told him what I wanted him to do, and in return, you know what." Christie smiled evilly…

Lili smirked. "Here we go!" She whispered…

Hwoarang looked at the stunning brunette upon the stage…she looked glorified and he had a sudden feeling of second thoughts…

He looked at her in close detail and studied every aspect of her…why was he becoming so interested in her so fast? She was a geek…top grades, good behavior, neat, tidy, perfect…p, perfect!? Why did he think that? Why did he think her perfect when there were girls like Asuka, Lili and Christie?

He sighed and scratched the back of his head, ruffling his red hair…he did this when he was nervous, but this was very unlike Hwoarang…he wouldn't ever have second thoughts…would he? N, not for a girl…not for a geek…not for Julia Chang…surely not…

"We're soaring, flying…there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…" Xiaoyu began purely…the whole hall fell silent in shock…

"If we're trying, so we're breaking free…" Julia sang softly – the hall then became mesmerized by their voices…

"You know that world can see us …" Xiaoyu smiled looking to her friend.

"In a way that's different from who we are!" Julia Sang.

"Creating space between us…till we're separate hearts." Xiaoyu sang with a gentle sound…

"But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe!" They sang together, well tuned and strongly yet soft…

"We're breaking free!" Xiaoyu exclaimed.

"We're soaring, flying…there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach, if we're trying, so we're breaking free---!" Julia sang with feeling.

Xiaoyu smiled. "Oooh, so we're breaking free!" She said relaxing and grooving into the song as the audience began to clap…clap…clap…

Julia beamed, and Hwoarang could see her deep brown eyes linger on him and then quickly look away.

"Can you feel it building, like a wave the ocean just can't control!" Xiaoyu sang twirling slightly…

"Connected by a feeling, oooh, in our very souls!" Julia sang upbeat…

"Oooh," Xiaoyu harmonized. "Oooh, in our very…souls…" Julia finished…

The whole hall exploded in applause, and Nina Williams was smiling!

"Well done, girls…but, I wish to hear more of the song, but instead…hmm, how about a solo from the two of you?" She asked.

Julia and Xiaoyu nodded nervously and Julia stepped up with her microphone as Xiaoyu waited at the side of the stage…

Julia prepared herself and without music decided upon a song carefully…

Meanwhile, Lili and Christie grew furious at Hwoarang…

"Why didn't you do anything?" Christie mouthed to Hwoarang in rage.

Hwoarang looked at Christie and sighed…he knew if he didn't ruin Julia's song now, then his reputation would go to the dumps, and before he could say Julia, there would be rumors flying around the school about him and her…

He smirked. "…Relax." He mouthed back, reassuring her…

Christie winked and sat back with Lili as Julia began to sing…

Julia looked out and drew in a deep breath…pairs of eyes seemed to be transfixed on her, waiting for her to sing…

She opened her mouth…the words barely came out…

"O," She stopped and looked straight at Hwoarang! A growing feeling inside of her focused on the look upon his handsome face…it was smug but yet almost guilty too…

"Once you lose your heart…once somebody takes it, from the place it rested in before." Julia began singing a popular 1986 song from the musical – Me and My Girl.

"Once you lose your heart…once somebody wakes it, then it isn't your heart anymore." She sang.

"It's gone before you knew it could ever go that way…and now you must pursue it forever and a day ---" Julia closed her mouth gently and spotted Hwoarang stand up…she frowned slightly and flushed scarlet…what was he doing?

He had one hand behind his back…and a smirk on his face…

"Once you lose your heart, once somebody takes it…there's one thing CERtain from the start…you've got to follow," She sang, Hwoarang revealed a bright red object…and aimed it at her!

"You've got to follow…" She sang and looked right at him…he hindered slightly…aimed once more…

Julia flew up to high key. "You're heart-----!" She finished.

"Do it!" Lili hissed.

Hwoarang motioned his arm and then stopped…Steve and Forest stared at him, urging him on but then fell silent…he hadn't done it…Hwoarang…hadn't done it!

The few people in the hall who didn't realize the nasty plan that was going on clapped along with Nina who smiled and nodded to Julia.

"Excellent…high keys seem to suit your voice, you've got the part!" She grinned.

Julia beamed. "W, what? What part!?" She exclaimed.

Nina smiled. "The part of the lead female, Rhea." She nodded.

Julia grinned and thanked her, skipping off stage with Xiaoyu who shied away from singing a solo…

Julia came down from the stage with Xiaoyu who was hugging her and chatting to her with congratulations…but Julia's eyes were fixed upon Hwoarang who stared right back at her.

The both of them gazed at one another, not moving at all…

"…Julia?" Xiaoyu said, and then followed her friend's gaze to the red head at the back with a look of guilt over his face. "…Oh…" Xiaoyu said falling silent and leaving her friend be and joined Tiffany by the piano.

"Well done, boys and girls…the main parts so far are…Julia Chang as Rhea, I have chosen Ling Xiaoyu for the part of Rhea's best friend Belle…and Christie – you have the part of the main cheerleader Amber…that is all." Nina stood, her powerful appearance stunned everyone as she left the hall, and the conversation soon carried on once more…

However, Julia and Hwoarang still stood staring at one another, until finally Julia looked away and gave him one last frown and turned to her friends in excitement.

"We did it, Xiaoyu!" Julia smiled. Xiaoyu nodded eagerly. "I know, I know!" Xiaoyu jumped punching the air with her fist.

Tiffany beamed at her friends. "Well done, the both of you…" She nodded, then lowered her voice to a whisper quickly. "Julia, you saw Hwoarang ready to throw that tomato at you, right?" She giggled but then contained her laughter. Julia scowled and nodded.

"Well…Asuka Kazama made sure he didn't, I know we hated her, but, she's changed, and it was because of her Lili and Christie didn't make the two of you fail in the auditions." Tiffany nodded.

Julia and Xiaoyu gasped. "Plan?" They echoed.

Tiffany nodded. "Christie was going to seduce Hwoarang in order for him to do this to you, and then afterwards he got his reward." Tiffany rolled her eyes – but Julia and Xiaoyu understood what she meant right away.

"What a slut." Julia glared at Christie.

Tiffany nodded. "So…if all is forgiven…c, could Asuka hang out with us now?" Tiffany asked with a smile.

Julia and Xiaoyu looked at one another and nodded. "Sure." They grinned.

"Only if she promises never to act the way she use to, to us, I don't see why not!" Julia nodded.

Tiffany signaled to someone sat down and suddenly up jumped the refined Japanese girl.

"Hey!" she beamed skipping over.

Julia and Xiaoyu nodded to her.

"…All forgiven, right?" Asuka asked.

Julia smiled and nodded. "Yeah…so," she shrugged. "Doing anything this evening? Because, you could come out with us!"

Asuka grinned widely…she finally found true friends!


	6. A moment in Tequila Sunrise

CHAPTER 6 – A MOMENT IN TEQUILA SUNRISE

Julia Chang, Ling Xiaoyu, Asuka Kazama and Tiffany Wood were busy beautifying themselves ready to go out to town for late night shopping – seeing it was coming near Christmas and couldn't wait to hit the town center…

"Oh…I look all red!" Xiaoyu whined.

"Well Im trying to make you as white as I can, Ling!" Asuka sighed dusting some more skin toned powder on Xiaoyu who pouted sadly and giggled. "Look…your all flustered! Calm down!" Asuka smiled. Xiaoyu nodded and fanned her face…

"There, done!" Asuka sighed in relief.

Xiaoyu gazed into one of the few mirrors Julia had in her room…

"Thanks!" Xiaoyu piped up and skipped over to a larger mirror to check out her clothes.

Xiaoyu had picked out a small black skirt and a red T- Shirt with red dolly shoes to match her top. Her hair was different for once as she wore it down and straightened it neatly.

"Wow, I look pretty!" Xiaoyu nodded adding a small gloss to her lips to make them shine.

Asuka grinned and joined her at the mirror…

Asuka was also looking as great as ever, with a short blue dress with black footless tights and blue shoes to match. Her hair was as perfectly styled as ever and her sharp features were refined and alluring. Her eyes had a thick layer of blue crème matte eye color and plenty of eyeliner to outline her beautiful shapely Japanese eyes.

"Tiffany, you ready to come out now?" Called Asuka to Tiffany who was still busying away in Julia's bathroom.

"…Yes!" Called a voice…and sure enough in came Tiffany!

"You look so nice!" Xiaoyu grinned.

Tiffany had a pair of jeans on, a black tank top and a silk, transparent blouse like cardigan which was also black. Her dark hair flowed past her shoulders and rested around her stomach. Her pink lips stretched into a smile and she gave a small twirl…

"Well?" She smiled.

"Very pretty!" Asuka nodded. Tiffany grinned and looked over to Julia's small curtain which was used as a some sort of "changing room curtain"

"Jules! Come on, we're all ready!"

"…Alright!" Replied Julia. "Im ready!" She tweeted…

Julia bounced walked out from her curtain…she looked lovely!

She wore a short denim skirt with a large Indian styled belt and a deep red tank top. She wore small black boots tied them up swiftly. Her silky brown hair was curled – which she could proudly say she did herself, and came past her shoulders gently…her eyes were outlined with a small amount of eyeliner and her lips had a light pink shade of lipstick. Her hair curled angelically around her heart shaped face and she beamed.

"…Yay or nay?" Julia asked.

"Yay all the way!" Xiaoyu giggled. Tiffany and Asuka beamed back. "Perfect." They both said and laughed lightly at their same remark.

"Well…let's go shop!" Tiffany announced loudly.

"And see some guys!" Asuka piped up…the other three looked at her…

"What? It's about time you three had some romance, well…two, seeing I know Xiaoyu's wish has finally come true and her and my cousin are dating, right?" Asuka teased.

Xiaoyu blushed. "Just going on a date, actually." She corrected politely.

Asuka laughed. "Well, I know he likes you." She nodded.

The three girls giggled and went to leave…

"Mom! Were all going now, see you when I get home!" Julia called.

And as if out of nowhere…out popped Michelle from their kitchen!

"Okay, honey! Be back soon, not too late tonight Julia!" Michelle called. Julia nodded. "Okay, Michelle." She smiled and opened the front door.

"See you Ms. Chang!" Smiled Tiffany leaving…

"Yeah, see ya Ms. Chang!" Xiaoyu giggled also leaving…

"Bye, Julia's Mom!" Asuka finished following the other three out and closing the door behind them.

Jin and Steve waited for Hwoarang and Forest to turn up at Jin's house, ready to hit the town and get partying!

"Damn it, where the hell _are _those girls?" Steve moaned.

Jin shrugged. "I don't know, they better hurry up!" He said…

Steve gave him a suspicious look. "Hmm…why?" He asked. Jin sighed and frowned. "Because," He shrugged. "Because?" Steve asked. "Because, why?" He asked again pursing the matter. Jin frowned. "Because, because." He replied. Steve laughed. "Because, because, because?"

"Alright! That's it!" Jin growled.

Steve laughed lightly. "Ahh…" He sighed shaking his head and slapping his leg.

"But really, why…something to with a certain girl called Xiaoyu?" He grinned.

Jin nodded. "Yeah…she's supposed to be going out with her friends, which means Julia will be there, Steve," Jin teased. "And Tiffany and apparently Asuka!" He said surprised.

Steve grinned. "Really? Well…let's see if we can find em, have a little bit of fun, eh?" He nudged Jin who scowled. "No with Xiaoyu…or Asuka! She's my cousin!" He warned.

Steve laughed. "Whatever, Jin, Im not listening to what you say dude." He shrugged.

"Sorry Im late!" Said Forest suddenly coming through the front door of Jin's house!

"Whoa! Alright there, Forest?" Steve laughed. Forest nodded. "Yeah, Im great…let's go! Oh no…for craps sake! Where the _hell_ is Hwoarang? He's ALWAYS late!"

But no sooner had Forest asked…his questioned was answered, as Hwoarang came bursting through the door!

"The fuuuuun has arrived!" He sang presenting himself with his arms out. "Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen!" He nodded and laughed.

Steve burst out with laughter too, but Forest and Jin just sighed.

"Finally, asshole! Where ya been?" Forest asked.

Hwoarang shrugged. "Making sure I look good for the ladies, my man." Hwoarang grinned.

"Well, can we go?" Jin asked. They all nodded and followed him out.

"Where to, first?" Steve asked. Hwoarang thought carefully…

"How about the town center? Oh, by the way, as Im the only one who has a car…and Im eighteen being the oldest!" Hwoarang announced proudly. "We're be going in my car…my sports car." He grinned.

"Town Center sounds great." Jin nodded.

Hwoarang eyed him. "Oooh yeah? What you so happy about, sparky?" Hwoarang asked.

"Pfft! Sparky!" Steve laughed. Forest smirked and looked at Jin who gulped.

"Well umm…Xiaoyu is going there with her friends…" Jin said casually.

"With Julia?" Hwoarang asked.

Jin blinked. "Umm…yeah, most likely…why did you ask that?"

"No reason…uhh trying to avoid her after I was going to throw a tomato at her, heh, heh…yeah that's it, trying to avoid her." Hwoarang shrugged.

"Why were you going to throw it at her anyway, dude? I know she's a geek but what the hell?" Forest asked.

"Because," Hwoarang smirked. "Christie promised me we would have some fun as my reward!" He laughed. "Oh, which reminds me…I still need to get my reward." He winked and whistled.

"But you didn't actually throw it." Forest pointed out. Hwoarang grinned. "…And? She won't be able to resist, dude, and relax." He laughed.

The four guys jumped in Hwoarang's new car, which was a flashy red sports car with a master sound system.

"Town Center, yeah?" Hwoarang asked.

"That's right." Jin nodded.

"Jin, get over her, you ass! She'll be there, don't worry, dude." Steve sighed sitting back and relaxing as Hwoarang pumped up his rock music loudly…

Julia, Xiaoyu, Asuka and Tiffany were now shopping away in the local town center shops.

"There…want to get something to drink and eat?" Asuka asked looking at their many bags that they were carrying.

"Yup! Im really thirsty after all that shopping!" Laughed Xiaoyu.

"Me too, actually…how about it Tiffany?" Asked Julia.

Tiffany nodded in agreement. "Sure…where shall we go?"

"Well, how about Tequila Sunrise? I heard it's a nice café with a small bar too!" Asuka suggested.

"Alright then, Tequila Sunrise it is." Julia smiled and the four of them rushed out of the clothes shop…

They made their way over to the café/bar and entered the medium sized building. Inside was cozy with wooden flooring and cream walls. The bar area had a small dance floor and flashing lights, but the girls skipped over to the café side…

They found a table and sat down plunking their bags down after a long shop…

"Phewf…so, what are we all drinking?" Xiaoyu asked as the waitress approached them.

"I'll have a diet coke." Julia said.

"Me too!" Said Xiaoyu.

"I'll have a raspberry ripple fizzy drink with chocolate ice-cream!" Asuka licked her lips.

"Oh, that sounds nice! I'll have the same." Tiffany nodded.

"Okay, so two diet cokes, and two raspberry ripple specials." Said the waitress noting it down and leaving.

The girls chatted for a while and their drinks finally came…

"There you go." Said the waitress.

"Thank you!" The four girls echoed as she left them be…

"Im just going to the toilets…" Xiaoyu said leaving…

"I need to go buy that necklace I saw in the Jewelry shop for my Mom, best get her it for Christmas, I'll be right back!" Asuka said.

"Jewelry? Im coming too, I can't miss out!" Tiffany giggled following her out…

Julia sighed and sat alone…she sipped her coke and noticed a few guys from various tables eyeing her up and down. She ignored them and checked through her shopping so far…

Meanwhile, the four guys parked up and decided to check the various bars for the hottest girls and better sceneries.

"Okay, Steve and I will go left….Forest you right and Hwoarang check up ahead for the best places to go." Jin said.

They all nodded and left…

Hwoarang sighed standing alone…

He looked around, when a small café/bar caught his eye!

"…Tequila Sunrise." He said slowly. "Ah, might as well check it out." He shrugged heading over to the place…

Julia sighed and waited patiently…

Hwoarang approached the doors and looked in…

Julia took another drink of coke and applied some lip gloss…

Hwoarang stopped…he peered in…it was her! It was Julia!

"…Wow…she looks hot!" Hwoarang said with a smile, and then shook the thought away quickly. He felt bad about the other day and sighed entering Tequila Sunrise. He looked straight to her…she looked positively wonderful and he couldn't even tell her without her scowling at him…he hated it…

He took a deep breath and approached her…for a moment or two she didn't notice him. It was only when he sat down at her table she looked up from her shopping bag…

"…Hi." He said.

Julia lifted her head…her face was surprised and he could smell her sweet fragrance from where he sat, but much to Hwoarang's displeasure…she frowned!

"Go away." She dismissed him.

"Whoa there…chill!" Hwoarang said lifting his hands up as if caught…

Julia rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Umm…out with friends, nature freak, why?" He asked.

Julia frowned, again. "Don't call my nature freak, and if you think that then why don't you go off with your "friends" rather than bothering me, you idiot." She hissed.

"Ooh, feisty aren't we?" He taunted.

Julia sighed. "Hwoarang…you've never liked me…Im a "nature freak" whose smart and is labeled a geek by you, who you constantly rip day after day at school and would even throw a tomato at me to ruin my chances of something I want to do, just for a laugh and to get lucky with a slut like that Christie…so let me give you some advice," Julia smiled falsely…

Hwoarang was amazed by her attitude!

She leaned in to him…

"Piss…off!" She cursed angrily at him.

Hwoarang's jaw almost dropped! Julia Chang had given him _some_ attitude and had beaten him down completely…her attitude was so…different…it was saucy and fiery! He was impressed!

"Well, well, well…I didn't expect that I must say." Hwoarang smirked. "Any girl in Iron Fist High would do anything to be seen sat with me." Hwoarang grinned showing off.

Julia gave him a look. "Really? Well…not this one, so go find Christie or some other girl that you claim would!" She snapped.

Hwoarang grinned. "Okay, maybe not…but Im sure you've thought of me naked." He winked.

Julia frowned. "Eww…I'd cringe at the thought, ginger."

Hwoarang scowled, no girl EVER said that to him, no girl would EVER not want to see his muscular body!

"Ginger? What the hell did you just say?" He raged.

"You heard," Julia frowned. "I know you dye your hair." Julia said.

"Do you now? By the way, it's red!" Hwoarang said.

"Yeah…now run along." Julia sighed.

"Alright…but don't dream of me too much, then." Hwoarang grinned cheekily…

"Dream of you? If I ever have I think it must have been a nightmare!" Julia replied sharply.

"Still, you have dreamt of me then? Nightmare or no nightmare." Hwoarang said.

Julia gave up…there was no beating him!

She let out a light laugh and blushed!

Hwoarang smiled too…

"So, now I've got your attention." He said. Julia sighed and looked at him…

"S," He paused. "Im s," He cursed. "…Im sorry about the whole tomato thing, I don't normally say sorry to anyone, especially geeks so consider yourself lucky." He frowned.

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Lucky? As if!" She replied.

Hwoarang nodded. "Its true, Julia."

Julia stopped…she looked at him…

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"I said its true, Julia."

"What?" Julia said in amazement…

"I said, it's true, J," He stopped suddenly. "I mean, I said it's true, nature freak!" He quickly stammered.

"No you didn't!" Julia protested. "You just…said my name...for the first time." Julia said confused. Hwoarang had called her by her name…but what was he even doing sitting with her and talking to her anyway?

She shook her head and sighed. "L, look…it doesn't matter, but, Hwoarang," She said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked. His face fell suddenly. "I mean really, what are you doing here? You hate me…you'd never be seen dead talking to me, it would ruin your oh so big "ego" or whatever it is." Julia said.

Hwoarang looked at the intelligent girl, who was clearly beautiful and stunningly feisty to him.

"I…" He stopped…why was he there? She was right; he would never be seen dead with her! Was Hwoarang…falling for…Julia Chang!?

"I guess…I felt a little uhh, guilty about the other day." He scratched the back of his head nervously…Julia noticed this and she seemed to adore it! It was quite cute of him…but she would never admit it about Hwoarang!

Julia nodded slowly…

"Oh, well…" She smiled. "Thank you." She nodded once more.

Hwoarang shrugged. "No problem…I guess I was pretty harsh." He said. Julia gave him another smile…

"God…don't smile at me, please don't!" He whispered under his breath…as she made him feel weak!

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing!" He grinned.

"Don't smile at me…I thought I hated you for how you treated me…but, your smile, I like it…no, stop it." Julia whispered.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"M, me? No, nothing." She smiled…

Meanwhile, Asuka and Tiffany had met up with Jin, Steve and Forest.

"Hey, Asuka and Geek! Where is Xiaoyu? Romeo here is desperate." Forest laughed.

Asuka frowned. "Don't call Tiffany geek guys, come back to Tequila Sunrise with us…Xiaoyu is there with Julia."

The guys nodded and followed the girls over to the café…

"They should be," Asuka stopped…

"Oh my god!" She grinned.

"What? What is it!?" Forest said…only realizing what the others were staring at…

"Shit! Would you look at that! Hwoarang and Julia?" Steve said in amazement and a little jealousy too…

As they watched, Xiaoyu came out from the toilets happily and glowing with vibrancy…

Jin's eyes lit up. "Xiaoyu!" He called.

"Shhhh!" They all hushed him, as they watched Hwoarang and Julia…

"…Sorry!" Jin laughed.

Xiaoyu saw what they were all staring at and giggled, ducking and running to the doors and joined in on the spying…

"Hi, Jin." She blushed. "Hey…how are you?" Jin grinned. Xiaoyu nodded quaintly and peered over at her friend and the Korean…

"Aww…would you look at them?" Xiaoyu cooed.

"They look so cute!" Tiffany soothed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…hold it there you three! Hwoarang wouldn't ever go for a geek, Julia is an exception for someone like me or Forest but NOT Hwoarang." Steve warned.

Asuka looked in. "Well…I dunno, Steve, take a look at them…god, Hwoarang and Julia can be so sweet." She sighed.

Steve looked at the alluring Japanese girl…she too was sweet, but was certainly tough too! He liked that in her…

"Asuka, let's leave them be, huh? We're give them a call saying that we've gone home, but your need a good alibi." He said.

She nodded. "Right, okay…well, mine will be that Tiffany twisted her ankle, so I took her home and rang Xiaoyu who had to get home early anyway…but, what will be yours?"

Forest thought. "How about…me and Steve call Hwoarang saying we've gotten some hot birds and Jin decided to walk Xiaoyu home seeing she wanted to get in early, yeah?"

"Excellent! Okay…let's do it!" Asuka nodded.

She rang Julia…

"Oh! My phone!" Julia said. Hwoarang smiled and waited patiently…

"Hello?"

"_Hi Jules!" _

"Asuka?"

"_Yeah, you okay?" _

"Im fine…but, where are you?"

"_Im back at Tiffany's house, Jules…she twisted her ankle on a step and Im sorry but I had to get her home quick!" _

"What? Is she okay?"

"_She is now…" _

"Where's Xiaoyu? I thought she went toilet?"

"_Well, last I saw of her was with Jin…looks like she went home early with him, sweet really." _

"Oh…well, Im with," Julia lowered her voice… "Im with Hwoarang."

"_Oh, well…best go, see you on Monday and I'll ring you tomorrow! Bye!"_

"Wait!" Julia said…

END OF CALL…

"She's gone…"

"What's wrong?" Asked Hwoarang. "Tiffany twisted her ankle, and Xiaoyu apparently left with Jin early…looks like Im alone on getting home…and my Mom doesn't like me getting back in the dark by myself." Julia sighed.

Hwoarang thought quickly…

"I could…always take you home." He suggested.

Julia smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Sure…my car isn't parked too far away…let me ring the guys…"

He rang Steve…

"Hey, Steve!"

"_Hey, Dude." _

"Sorry, didn't find any good places…but, where are you?"

"_Heh, no worries man, me and Forest found some girls and we're off with them, and don't ask about Jin, him and that Xiaoyu have gone off early together…I would call it cute but Im not a chick." Steve laughed…_

"Oh, great…guess I'll see you Monday?"

"_Yeah, I guess…sorry about tonight dude, catch you later!" _

"…Bye."

END OF CALL…

"Well?" Julia asked.

"Ah, Steve and Forest found some girls and your right, Xiaoyu and Jin have gone together…so, want to get home?"

"Yes, please!" Julia said with a smile and taking a sip of coke…

"Oh…Xiaoyu left her shopping, lucky Asuka and Tiffany took theirs with them." She sighed. "Don't worry, just bung her bags in the back seats or something." Hwoarang said.

Julia went to pick up her bags, but was stopped as Hwoarang lifted hers and Xiaoyu…

Julia smiled, paid for her drinks and the two of them left…

There wasn't much conversation, and Julia felt a little weary seeing this was the first time she had spoken to the good looking Korean without wanting to argue with him, but finding the spirits within her calming her…

She was led to a flashy red sports car, just outside the town center…

"Wow, Hwoarang. How did you afford this?" Julia said impressed.

"I have my ways," He grinned. "Here, just get in and give me directions and you're be home in not time." He nodded.

Julia smiled and opened the door, sitting in the front seat…Hwoarang chucked the shopping bags on the back seat and got in…

Hwoarang reversed quickly, and drove off…

"So, where do you live?" He asked.

"Twenty six, Holly Park gardens." Julia replied softly…

Hwoarang nodded. "Nice area, there…you rich or something?" He tried to laugh, but saw there was no response from Julia…

"Umm…no, I guess we must be okay seeing the houses there are fairly expensive." She shrugged. Hwoarang nodded. "Mmm…" He said in response.

He wanted to speak to her, but it felt so strange to know that she must be the only the girl didn't like him! After the way he use to treat her and her friends, he knew he was extremely lucky for her to be talking to him now…

"By the way, well done with the audition…you have uhh," He coughed clearing his throat nervously. "An amazing voice." He said casually.

Julia looked at Korean, who was driving and concentrating hard…

"…Th, thank you." She nodded. "No, really…you do." He smiled. "Thanks," she nodded. "That's nice." She said surprised. "Nah, no problem." He shrugged.

"So, will your Mom be pissed, I mean angry cause your home a little late?" He asked.

Julia laughed. "It's okay, swear if you want…umm, she shouldn't be, if anything she'll be glad your brought me home…" She paused. "…I am." She added quietly…

Hwoarang gulped and nodded.

"Right…here we go, Holly Park gardens…is it that one?" He pointed to a pretty looking bungalow with an expensive glow to it.

"Yeah, that's it!" She nodded.

Hwoarang parked and jumped out quickly, grabbing her bags and Xiaoyu's from the back seat and handing them to her.

"Here." He said, giving them to her.

She smiled. "Oh," She said. "Thanks…" She nodded trailing silent…

Hwoarang sighed. "Want me to walk you to your door, or something?" He shrugged.

Julia grinned and nodded. "Yeah, umm okay." She said.

Hwoarang paced with Julia slowly up to her garden and then to her door…

"Thank you, Hwoarang," Julia said. "No problem." He replied. "No…really, I didn't expect this, certainly not from you, and it was really nice too." She nodded.

Hwoarang grinned. "Oh, so you're going to dream about me tonight then?"

Julia frowned and then laughed. "Hey, don't push it, not funny." She said.

"Heh, sorry…" Hwoarang said.

Julia softened. "Well, I best go in." She motioned to her door…Hwoarang moved out of the way and sighed…

"Bye…" She said gently.

"…Bye." Hwoarang struggled, beginning to walk away…

Julia turned…

"Hwoarang!"

He stopped and looked…Julia ran over to him and stopped in front of him…Hwoarang fell stunned as she leant up and kissed his cheek!

She gave him a small smile, and left…

Hwoarang watched her open her door, and give him one last glowing look of hers, and closing the door…

Hwoarang grinned and jumped in the air. "…Wow." He whispered and ran back to his car, driving home at all speed, in amazement and happiness…


End file.
